Episode 3-70
Summary In the sura realm, Yuta seems to struggle. A few suras nearby note that he is acting up more severely than the last time, and since Airavata is not there, they are wondering what to do. A sura with one horn and fuschia eyes notes that Airavata simply punches him, and suggests that they do the same. Another sura states that they should choose someone other than Taksaka to hit him. Taksaka questions why they are excluding him, and the sura replies that his punches are too weak. The one-horned sura states that he will hit him, but Taksaka insists that he will. One-horn advises Taksaka to not hit him too hard since he is angry, just before the latter strikes Yuta with a powerful boom, leaving a large crater around Yuta. Alarmed, One-horn calls him a crazy bastard, and asks him if he is aware that everything is over if he dies. Taksaka coolly replies that he is not dead and he did not hit him that hard. Yuta lies covered in black blood. As Ran sleeps in his room, banging noises wake him up with a start, and he wonders for a moment where he is. He then remembers that he passed out earlier that night, assumes that Ruche took care of him, and laments that he owes her one. He gets up and complains that if she was unable to spare any recovery magic, she could have at least left him a hangover drink. As he steps out of his room he hears rumbling noises from down the hall. He wonders what is going on in that room, and imagines a fight or a robbery. He rings the doorbell and hears more loud noises, and then the sound of someone being dragged across the floor. Ran considers going for help, but decides to burst open the door with brute force instead. He sees Yuta lying on the floor, just before Leez grabs his hair and pins him to the floor. She demands to know where he is going, insists that they would just sleep while holding hands, then asks him why he does not believe her. Ran is aghast, slams the door shut, and yells that he is sorry for intruding. He wonders what sorts of things they learned about in the sura realm during those seven years, if everyone in the sura realm acts the same way, and if Yuta enjoys being hit like that. The door suddenly bursts open, and Yuta yells at Ran in sura speech that his imagination is running wild and it is not what he thinks. Later, when Leez is finally fast asleep, Ran asks Yuta if she tied him up and beat him. Yuta, in sura speech, loudly denies it, then says that he tied himself up, and the reason he is bleeding is that his real body in the sura realm is injured. Ran looks at him quizzically, then asks him to repeat what he just said because he is hearing something like his voice—at the door earlier that his imagination is running wild, and just now with his denial. Ran adds that he thinks he heard Yuta's voice back when they were traveling towards Kalibloom. Yuta asks Ran in his normal voice if he can hear him, and gets no response. He then tells Yuta that he reeks of liquor, still without a response. Next, he tells him that he has gotten old, and Ran protests that he is still in the prime of his youth. Yuta explains to Ran that he can barely hear sura speech spoken very loudly, since his ability to hear it is very low. Ran is surprised to learn this. Yuta then explains, apparently louder this time, that he tied himself up, and that the bleeding is because his real body in the sura realm is injured. Ran is concerned that the injury is severe, but Yuta assures him that he is fine as long as he does not die. He also explains that the bindings are for Leez's benefit, even though they are not a sure thing, since if he loses his mind he will simply eat through them, so he must suppress his feelings to avoid that. Ran assumes that Yuta means that he is suppressing his appetite for Leez's sake, but Yuta tells him that he has it wrong. The doorbell suddenly rings, and a hotel employee notices the damaged door, and then sees Ran. He tells him that he received a complaint about the noise in the room, and asks him what happened. Ran makes up the excuse that he is still a little drunk and accidentally destroyed the room. After he tells him that he will pay for the damage later, the hotel employee leaves, then realizes that it is not Ran's room, and alerts another person that they must report this to the guild. Currygom's comment Don't get me wrong—I like Ran! I really do. Afterword (pic 1: new sura) His (Taksaka's) companion only has a horn on one side of his head. It's not a drawing mistake and there's no missing horn. (pic 2: Ran's mind) his wild imagination This is usually as far as Ran's imagination goes when he hears loud noises coming from the room next door. (pic 3: Leez pinning Yuta) I hear this a lot—that if Leez and Yuta swapped genders, it would be impossible to continue with Kubera as I've been doing... Really? Maybe, I guess. Oh, right—If that cloak (Hide of Bondage) ends up too far away from Leez, it automatically re-attaches itself to her. It was revealed in Season 2, so this is just in case anyone didn't know and thought it was strange. (pic 4: Yuta glaring at Ran after opening the door) It's not what you think!!! (—It's obvious that Yuta heard all of Ran's bizarre thoughts.—) At least he's already friends with Ran... but if that wasn't the case... Notes * This episode confirms that Ran did, in fact, hear Yuta warn their group outside of Kalibloom. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Which clan does the one-horned sura belong to? Is it a dragon, too? Spoiler: Currygom reveals in a later afterword that One-horn belongs to the Kinnara clan. ** Will Ran's reputation take a hit with all the gossip that will result from the night at the bar with Leez, and then being found in her wrecked room? ** Will he be able to explain everything to his wife Rana? References